Sesshomaru, My Cold Lord
by Temari Asura
Summary: Inuyasha was always the favoured son,but when he died InuTaisho intends to form a relationship with Sesshomaru and to force him into an arranged marriage,so he retaliates by marrying the first woman he sees: a pickpocket. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**An adaptation of the Novel "Gabriel's Bride" by Samantha James, I don't own the idea nor the novel. I just loved it so much I had to share…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series nor the characters either. **

**A/N: In this story, Sesshomaru and his family are demon's while Rin is not. **

**SESSHOMARU, My Cold Lord **

_**PROLOGUE **_

_Japan, 1590 The Feudal Era _

_Daimyo Takahashi InuTaisho of the Western Lands jumped from his horse at the steps to his Country house. The esteemed members of staff were formally in line to great him along with his two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was his first son and heir, born of an arranged marriage that had been proposed by Inutaisho's father and his best friend. The marriage had been loveless and Inutaisho had spent most of the marriage at War, ignoring his wife and son. _

_After two years of Marriage, Sesshomaru's mother had died to a terminal illness and InuTaisho had been happy to marry the mistress; he had come to love a woman name Izayoi whom he had birthed a son not six months later, much to InuTaisho's delight. He had never been close to Sesshomaru and the joy and love he felt for his younger son who evident to anyone who saw the two together and as such, the elder son, knowing he had been unwanted had from that time began to withdraw within himself, to become cold and calculating, starved of his father's affections. But despite this, he loved his brother, though he would rarely show it…for his brother loved him and looked up to him. _

_Sesshomaru watched as his father lifted his brother in his arms, as the boy giggled, he was eight years old in Demon years, even though he was a half human. InuTaisho lowered his son, he was such a handsome man, tall and sleek yet muscular and clad in his armor he made a dashing figure for one of Japan's wealthiest Daimyos. He had and angular face with a straight nose, with bright golden eyes and waist length silver hair, ever caught within a ponytail. _

"_You have grown Inuyasha!" InuTaisho exclaimed to the boy's delight, cupping his son's chin. _

"_You are the very image of your mother!" he said and the boy smiled. _

_The Daimyo gestured towards one of his Samurai's, who disappeared and returned moments followed by the sound of hooves. Inuyasha's eyes widened with joy and he cried, "You bought me a horse!" as the Daimyo chuckled, pleased at the smile on his son's face, not noting the sulking upon the lips of his other child. Suddenly, Inuyasha frowned and looked up to his father. _

"_But father, where is Sesshomaru's?" he asked innocently and his father frowned, noting his other son for the first time. _

"_I seem to have forgotten you Sesshomaru…" he said with a sigh, running a hand through his bangs, missing the clenching of Sesshomaru's fists. _

"_Come Inuyasha, I have decided that you shall come with me on my next trip with me to London, England" said InuTaisho with his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as he led his son into the house. _

_Sesshomaru waited until everyone had entered the house, remaining where he had been, still and silent and alone. He would engrain the memory of this day within his mind, locking it away within his heart along with all the hatred he felt for his father. _

_He did not cry, for he was much too proud to cry but later much later in the cover of darkness the boy shifted, smirking for his knew his brother who his father felt was so much better was unable to change into his Demon form. He was much bigger than the black horse his father had given to his brother with red eyes and two long stripes upon each cheek along with a crescent moon, marking him as a heir to the House of the Moon, a royal house within England where his mother had been a lady, the daughter of a Duke. _

_The boy, within Demon form slinked into the Barn which housed the Horses, his mouth and paws dripping with poison, ignoring the whines and screams of the Horse. He advanced upon horse, smashing the door before it launched into the Horse pen, attacking the poor creature and ending its life in seconds. _

_It would one of many times, Sesshomaru would act dangerously in order to hurt his father…unconsciously hurting another in the process. _

**A/N: Hope you guys like it so far, there is much more to come…I promise ^_^. **

Daimyo – refers to the term by which wealthy land owning lords were referred to in the pre-modern era of Japan.


	2. Chapter 2: A Lord in America

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series, characters and all that. **

**You know…if I had a beta, you could all get faster updates ^_- *motivation* lol. Yea, I'm bribing you, what of it? **

**Sesshomaru, My Cold Lord **

**Chapter 1 – A lord in America **

_Somewhere in South Carolina, 1815 _

The loud clap of thunder was the only indication of Rain before the skies opened, releasing a torrential downpour and drenching the already muddy ground of the small Fisherman's town and all the souls trapped without a roof above their dirty heads. The smell which rose were so stomach churning; a mixture of ale, fish guts and the stale smell of sex and un-bathed bodies. And within the town's only, thriving Inn and bar, boomed the rambunctious laughter of Drunken men, merrily flirting with the only two females who weren't dockside whores, though one was just one measure away from the profession.

The Inn was the only establishment within the town that was a close distance to the Pier, welcoming sailors and travelers who were entering America and aimed to journey throughout the South. It provided good meals, warm beds, ale that hadn't been watered down too much and the offering of serving wenches…for the right price.

On a night when the storm raged, the wind banging against the windows and the seas roared with the voice of its displeasure, two gentlemen entered the Inn, each as handsome in his own right, reeking of wealth, tall and dangerous despite the cool beauty they possessed, for men. One was tall, almost a head above the other with glimmering silver hair and burning golden eyes, with smooth lavender stripes to the side of his cheeks, the evidence that he was a Demon. The other, shorter, thinner but almost as handsome with bright violet eyes and short black hair, upon his lips a ready smile. He seemed to be a human but then, there were demons so strong that within their deceptive forms they looked human until they transformed.

"Cheers, to the new Duke of Kensington…and your future bride!" said Miroku Hioshi lifting his glass with a smile, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. He snarled at his best friend, downing his glass in one go. It had been over fifty years since he had left home, fifty years since his father had stripped him of his title and bestowed it upon his younger brother, Inuyasha. Now, somehow the elder demon had tracked his son, even though he had never been in a location for long due to his merchant business with his ships. Sesshomaru had received official summons, demanding that he return him to his title as well as to a bribe. It had also informed him of the death of his brother in battle in Japan.

Sesshomaru looked upon his empty glass as his mind drifted, he could not believe that his little brother was dead…not Inuyasha, not a man of their father's demon blood. But the letter had come, along with Inuyasha's precious sword, Tessaiga. Inuyasha would never part with his beloved sword and though his body had never been found, it had been enough for both Sesshomaru and his father to accept his death.

He had always been a hellion since _that incident _when he was a boy, he'd done everything wrong he could think of to get his father's attention…now all he had was the memories of his bitter childhood and the perverse thrill he received from knowing now, he was the favoured son…the only son, but it was not a feeling he relished…it was not worth it…because it had come at the expense of his brother's life. He had never truly been close with Inuyasha, for he was not the sort of person to be close with anyone, nor was his brother…but they had held a mutual respect for each other, a bond that bound them together because they were brothers. Sesshomaru sighed, there was no longer a loud mouth, hot-head to keep the peace between Sesshomaru and their father now.

He recalled the words his father had written upon the parchment which had been sent to him, "As my heir you are duty bound to take a wife and produce an heir for the continuity of the Takahashi line…I demand you return at once to take a wife of my choice." Sesshomaru felt the glass shatter within his hands. He smirked; he had only released a minimal amount of pressure.

"My friend, we are here to relax not to exert the anger you have for your father and your future wife!" joked Miroku and Sesshomaru smirked, he had no need for a wife, there were women in abundance who aimed to please him, without the perks of marriage. He already had three mistresses, and he intended to keep them, regardless of his father's demands.

"I had forgotten to ask; who I dare say is the prospective wife?" Miroku asked and Sesshomaru clenched his jaw.

"Lady Sango." Sesshomaru revealed, clenching both hands and jaw at the audacity of his father, to betrothed him to the woman with whom Inuyasha had been affianced since birth. Sango was also a heiress within her own right, the daughter of a neighboring Earl, Lord Myoga who had also been a Diamyo of Japan but had fled to England upon the Unification. They had been wealthy enough to buy titles from the British King even though Sesshomaru, from his mother's blood had already possessed a title which would be passed down upon the death of his grandfather.

Miroku's face held a distant look before he smiled to his friend, raising his second glass in salute before downing it in one gulp, "Quite a beauty you have been bestowed dear friend, I see no need for the reluctance with which you seem to feel." Miroku exclaimed after he had finished his drink.

Sesshomaru snorted, indeed Sango was an attractive woman and it took much for him to even admit that small fact, she was trained to be lady-wife and was often times quiet in his company, ever elegant and proud. She would made a great wife, but he did not want her as his wife, he felt as though she belonged to his brother and the very thought was distasteful to him.

He sighed, adjusting himself as a maid scurried to his table carrying in her hand a tray with raw meat for him and stew along with warm bread for Miroku. The man smiled, "Let us think of better things my friend, you are not married yet and we are in a new place. Let us think of the tasty morsels we may sample while we are here…" said Miroku with a smile before he ate a piece of his bread. Sesshomaru, once again found himself smirking, looking around the room that was filled with more men than women. At times like this, when the overpowering stench of filthy human waste, liquor and sex permeated the air it was hard to source a scent with his nose as such he had to use his eyes. His eyes connected with one particular female, a barmaid, a woman openly eyeing their table with lust.

She was slender but buxom with short hair and striking silver eyes and though his nose was barely functioning, he could tell that she was no virgin. He caught Miroku's eyes; the man held a perverted look upon his face but then again, every woman gave Miroku that expression, fat, slim, tall, short, ugly but especially the beautiful ones. The woman bent low, pretending she had dropped something to reveal the full curve of her breasts, casting a bewitching smile to Sesshomaru not that he cared for whores.

Suddenly, a dash of brown in the dreary Bar had golden eyes trailing, following who he identified as the other barmaid. She was not of the average looks as the other woman; in all accuracy she was quite stunning despite her state of dress. She had long brown hair so rich and thick that it framed her face in waves, rippling down to the curve of her hips as she walked. He could tell from the repeated flick of the wrist however that her hair was not something she fancied released.

"Now there is a woman I would give my left hand to bed!" laughed Miroku, finally noticing the girl for the first time. She wore a faded gray gown, such an ugly colour it only brought out the rich colour of her hair, and matching with that of the other barmaid. She moved her hand to adjust the bodice of the gown, it was evident she was not comfortable with the dress yet she carried on with her task, ever stopping to fix the dratted dress, or brush aside her hair, trying her best to ignore the jeers of the drunkards who opted to touch her as they fondled the other Barmaid.

She was very petite, with small yet firm looking breasts and slender arms and he bet her legs were just as slender and long from the position of her hips, highlighted from the clasp of her bodice. From the light of the candles her skin seemed to be pale and healthy, glowing from a radiance within, this female was unlike any dockside whore he had ever seen and he snarled at the purring sound his beast emitted at the thought of bedding her.

Suddenly, a brush against his hand had him looking up to see the first barmaid leaning close between him and Miroku, he clenched his jaw, suddenly angry at the other girl for having him so entranced he had failed to even notice the presence of another, which was no small feat for a person with superior demon capabilities.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal…" she purred and both men looked down to the barely eaten dishes before them, wondering if the woman was sane. However, never one to spurn the advances of a willing wench Miroku immediately launched into conversation with chit.

"I have only eaten the bread, but it was quite delicious. I am Miroku Hiioshi, a mere Captain while this handsome man is Sesshomaru Takahashi, a Daimyo of Japan as well as an English Duke in his own right, Duke of Kensington." Said Miroku in a teasing voice and Sesshomaru shot him a glacial look. The woman perked up, suddenly bowing before him.

"My lord…" she said loudly with a swelling chest and bright eyes, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure as numerous eyes turned to look upon them. "I am Yura." She introduced herself but already Sesshomaru's patience with her had begun to wane.

"What is the name of the other girl?" he asked which had Miroku to raise an eyebrow for he knew his friend was not one to speak many words. All three pair's eyes turned to look to the girl at the other end of the room. Yura frowned, a nasty look upon her face as she looked upon the girl.

"That's Rin, her mum was a dockside whore turned barmaid. The entire county could be her father. Personally I bet, she's the spawn of some china-man. She always acts better than everyone else, as though she is some rich madame, I cannot stand the snotty bitch!" said Yura with a huff.

"She thinks because she can speak proper, without swearing an' such, she be better than me! And that's only because her friend Yuka taught her!" Yura continued, watching as Rin disappeared into a room.

"Yuka?" Miroku asked and the woman nodded.

"She used to be barmaid like meself, you know, who offers her favours for the right price…however she died in childbed a fortnight ago and now, that prissy wench will be no better than meself!" Yura chuckled, before leaning low to Miroku.

"If you need anything…just call…" she whispered and sauntered away, much to the relief of both men.

"A bit too eager, even for my taste." said Miroku finishing the last of the tankard of ale, watching as another man grabbed the woman, a man who was fat and slobby and reeking of his own waste with rotting teeth and receding hair, placing a resounding Kiss on Yura's lips, which she returned with much enjoyment.

Thoroughly disgusted, both men looked away in time to see Rin emerge from the room only to be grabbed by a drunken man, laughing as he made and attempt to peer into her bodice. She smacked his hand away as his companions laughed and teased, one man managing to slap her on the buttocks before she made her escape, not before she locked eyes with Sesshomaru and he felt the hatred within her eyes straight down to his soul, to the place where only his demon lived. He frowned, why would a whore feel hatred at her profession? He wondered, now engrossed in discovering what secrets laid behind the beautiful brown eyes of the woman called Rin.

0000

Rin slammed the serving platter on the table, she hated this, and she hated this life, this work…everything and everyone. She shivered at the memory of filthy hands groping her body, disgusting. She hated the smell of ale, sweaty men and filth with which the entire town seemed to stink of. She had much preferred her previous job, of peeling vegetables with the cook and cleaning, scrubbing floors until her hands were raw, spreading beds and emptying chamber pots. But that had been before Yuka had died, the thought filled her eyes with tears and formed a lump in her throat. Yuka had been her best friend, more like a mother to her than her own mother had been, because of Yuka, Rin had never had to sell her body for food…or starve when the times were cold and food was scarce and expensive.

Unfortunately, with the death of Yuka there was a shortage of females and as much as she wanted to, Yura, could not please the entire male populace. Hachi, the owner of the Inn had forced her into waitressing…she had nowhere to go…and he had told her he would throw her out on the streets. Rin cursed her mother for her lot in life, inhaling deeply to rid the images of the groping fingers before she took up her platter and walked towards the door that lead back to the chaos of the Bar.

Her mind ran to _him, _the demon she had seen, the silver haired god that had locked gazes with her. Rin blushed, she had never seen such unabashed beauty, however the depth of his gaze seemed to unnerve her. She had felt the eyes following her as she journeyed through the room, unable to pinpoint the source, but the moment their eyes had locked, it had felt as though he had seen straight to her soul. She hated it...she hated the thought of him judging her.

As she was about to leave the room however, Yura entered, dress and hair askew as though she had just been bedded. Rin suppressed the urge to release the contents of her stomach.

"God…to think, a British lord; a demon too at that…" Rin heard the woman mutter, thinking it had to be the two men who had been seated at the table, the silver haired god. The other men with in the Bar were much too…human to be anything of the sort.

"I've never seen a man so beautiful…so perfect…" she stated before she smirked, "It will be quite a treat to bed a Lord…" she drawled before sneering at Rin. Rin eyed the woman warily, she was too much like her mother, she loved easily, freely without any concern. It was a wonder she had yet to die of disease, like Rin's own mother. Rin had learned from her mother's experiences however, she had decided that regardless of who the man or what he offered, she would not freely sell her body.

The loud bang of the door had both women jumping to see Hachi, their boss, a big, rotund man with an ever expanding waistline. He was a raccoon demon who loved money and was always trying to find new means to get money, even though most days he was a hopeless drunk.

"Why are both of you standing around?" he demanded Rin flushed while Yura shot him a dirty gaze, which he ignored and turned to Rin.

"Bring a bottle of the finest Whiskey to the table with the Demon…" he stated much to Yura's displeasure.

"I will do it!" she said, enthused, however Hachi would have none of it.

"Not you, Yura. Rin!" he stated before storming out of the room before Rin could even protest. She bit her lip, her heart racing; she didn't want to serve the Demon. She sighed raggedly, looking up to see Yura shoot her a murderous look, as though the woman didn't hate her enough. Mustering her courage, Rin collected the bottle of Whiskey from the shelf and left the kitchen, walking directly to the table where the Demon and his human companion sat observing. The demon's face had been averted as she made her way towards their table but within ten feet from the table, his nose twitched and he turned…looking her dead in the eye. Rin froze, it felt as though her entire body was engulfed in currents of lightening. She had thought him handsome before…it was nothing in comparison to looking at his face directly. He was flawless. She took a deep breath and walked slowly to the table, her body calling out to his in a way she had never before experienced.

His face was smooth, perfectly unlined or damaged in anyway, stretched across perfect structures such as a thin aristocratic nose and sharp, high, sharp cheek bones, and his eyes, her beautiful eyes…like rich honey flowing onto hot bread…Rin shook her head, flushing to find that her mouth was watering. He lifted a slender, yet masculine hand, running long fingers through his flowing silver hair. Despite his beauty, she couldn't help be feel both repelled and attracted to him. He exuded a deathly coldness that she did not wish to experience, so she turned to her eyes to the friendly faced gentleman who sat beside him, lowering the whiskey to the table.

"Your drink…" she whispered, surprised at the husky, seductive quality of her voice. She turned to leave when a voice stopped her.

"You are Rin, are you not?" asked the Violet eyed man, and Rin nodded, looking warily upon him. Yura must have told them her name, she dreaded the thought of having to please any of them…or worse, both, even if they were extremely handsome...simply because they were aristocrats.

"Such an unusual name…Rin…" he drawled and Rin's hands clenched upon the serving platter.

"Have you always lived in this dismal town?" he asked suddenly and Rin found herself smiling at the unexpected humor of his words. She could feel the unrelenting start of the other man and it brought her back to reality sharply and she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Yes, this has always been my home…I have never left this place" She whispered with a hint of longing within her voice and then she composed herself and looked down upon the men with a wary gaze.

"Will that be all?" she asked, shivering from nervous apprehension at the piercing gaze of the golden eyed man.

"No" Miroku answered and she reached to reclaim the empty tankard when she clumsily knocked over a glass of Ale, spilling it on Sesshomaru's lap. He snarled, rising, as she jumped away raising wide eyes to look up at his tall length.

"Do you not know how to perform such a mundane task?" he demanded and she flushed, bravely meeting his blazing gold eyes.

"I do! I've been doing this almost as long as I have been able to walk!" she retorted saucily, watching as he raised one sardonic, elegant brow.

"Hn, not very long then…" he almost sneered and she fumed, _that's it! _She had had enough, enough of the groping, the insults, the jabs and being treated as an inferior simply because it was the life to which she had been born. Slamming the platter onto the ground and raising bright brown eyes to meet fuming golden ones, Rin lifted put her hands to her hips.

"Mayhap had you ever spent a day in your entire, sheltered, egotistical, lazy life not being a spoilt sought after Demon you would understand the value of working!" she cried, when she realized what she had done…what she had said…and most of all to whom she had said it. She looked around the room and gasped; it was as though everyone have ceased all chatter and remained still, as though the world had stopped in order to hear the words of their conversation. Rin gulped, watching as an angry faced Hachi stalked towards her.

00000

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I attempted to right a longer chapter, I do have the plot outline and if someone will be my beta I could have chapters faster and less errors. I hate proof-reading lol. Thanks for all the reviews everyone especially for such a short prologue ^_^. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Jolie Luv: **I'm sorry InuTaisho came off as so awful lol, but that always helps with the drama right lol. Besides, I can't be too predictable where my work is concerned right lol. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing dear.

**Delsan 13: ***Big hug* thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like the prologue, the best is yet to come though I promise. ^_^.

**Ayamechin: **lol I'm glad I pulled you in with the summary ^_^ I usually suck I think…at least in my view, thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Dreamer623: **^_^ I'm glad this caught your eye because I just absolutely love getting review lol, I mean which author doesn't? lmao. Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you like the direction of the story.

**Icegirljenni: **omg, it's been a while *super duper hug* Thank you so much reviewing, I'm glad you were intrigued enough by this lil bit lol. For me InuTaisho was not a father at all in the anime, look how Sesshomaru turned out? I mean, he's hot but…that's got to be as a result of some parental flaw right? Lol. Anyways, he's still me honey and I love him. I hope this chapter is much nicer and yes, he killed the horse, sometimes we do things in anger we later regret right?

**ChouRan: ***jumps around in a circle, laughing* Yea! Lol. Thanks for reviewing dear, your happiness/excitedness is a blessing to my heart. ^_^

**BoredGirl17: **Yup, I think kids who aren't only child all have a moment where they are jealous of their older sibling. Lol, my mom went overseas and brought me a camera (she bought a Wii console for my brother but it had to be shipped, he didn't know this) when he saw me get it, he cried like a baby, he ranted and hid my camera for 2 days! Lol my mom had to tell his stuff was on the way lol, so I totally understand his actions. *blush* sorry for the story-telling lol, thanks for reviewing. ^_^

**Ladyrouge214: **Thanks for reviewing this ^_^ it's great to see you read it! I hope you like the direction it takes lol.

**Sundance1989: **Thanks for reviewing ^_^ I'm happy you like it, hope it continues to pique your interest.

**Silent Canary: **you are so welcome ^_^ thank you sooo much for reviewing. Yes, InuTaisho is awful but I think when you see the progression between the too men you will see that emotional torture is ten times worse than physical you know lol, or maybe I said too much. And lol, aint no way Sesshomaru gonna let it be easy for our darling Rin and I bet you can see now that she is just as emotional damaged as he is…maybe that's for the best right? Lol. Thanks again for reviewing, I hope you liked this update, it can only get better from here…since this is after all their first meeting.

**Please read and review, Until next time…**

**Temari *much hugs and kisses* **


	3. Chapter 3: A Beautiful Thief

**Sesshomaru, My Cold Lord **

**CHAPTER 2 – A beautiful thief**

The heavy palm connected with her cheek so loudly there was an echo in the now silent room.

"How dare you talk to a Customer like that…and a titled Lord no less?" Hachi demanded, as Rin cupped her cheek, biting the inside of her lip to keep from crying. She could feel the eyes of all the other patrons looking on her, witnessing her humiliation.

"Apologize!" Hachi demanded and Rin couldn't help the quivering of her lips. She turned bright brown eyes to the deep gold ones of the demon before her. Her eyes spoke a million words, hatred, fury, shame…but at no time did he note a ounce of apology, and it made the one that tremble from her lips strangely bring a smile to his lips. His demon purred in intrigue, this human girl was something he had never before encountered.

"Forgive me, my lord…" she whispered softly and even to his demon ears, it was barely audible. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod and turned his back to the maid and Haichi, indicating to Miroku that he was ready to adjourn to his room. The thought of lingering to the temptation of Ale and Whiskey was no longer as good as it had been and Sesshomaru left with such regal beauty that drew all eyes to him, though it did not distract from the cold brutality with which he exuded. Miroku followed close for he shared a room in close proximity to his demon friend.

Hachi dragged Rin into the Kitchen, not that she did anything to break the demon's hold. As soon as they were away from prying eyes she was thrown to the floor in an undignified heap. She looked up at the blistering Raccoon demon as he snarled.

"Yuka is no longer here to save you, this is your last straw Rin! You will apologize to his lordship with your body…and if you don't…don't think of coming back!" he swore stomping from the Kitchen as Rin's eyes filled with tears, she could not believe her life was coming to this. She would become the very thing she feared, a woman as her mother. She released a soft sob for she knew these streets were no place for a girl…any girl, not even one such as Yura would survive long for rape, murder and the pox would surely see her dead very soon.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rin rose, taking a platter and a fresh bottle of whiskey. She gave a great heaving sigh and collected herself and made her way to the room of the Demon Lord.

She tested the old knob on the door, her heart racing as it gave way to the gentle pressure of her hand opening for her to see Sesshomaru's golden gaze, standing in the middle of the room without a shirt, his muscled chest a stunning view. She flushed, she had never seen the naked chest of a man before and especially not a man as beautiful as the one that stood before her but then again, he was not truly a man, but a demon…a beast.

He was beautiful standing there with his silver hair shimmering from the glow of candles that lightened the room, his golden eyes burning a hole into her skull as he watched her, as though a lion eying its prey beneath a hooded gaze. Rin's eyes scanned the room, noting a pile of gold coins upon a table with an empty jug of ale. For a moment, Rin thought of how with that money would be able to start a new life away from there.

"You seek to further apologize, wench?" Sesshomaru demanded, pulling her from her thoughts and Rin clenched her jaw, the surge of anger, humiliation and pain made her stand straighter, pulling her to the reality of what she had been sent to do and to distract her from the vision with which his body presented to her inexperienced gaze.

She stepped into the room, closing the door behind, her eyes filling with tears. She steeled her nerves, "I was sent to…to…to…" she stuttered to a halt, looking away from him.

Sesshomaru smirked looking at the pitiful human who had so dared to believe that she was worthy of being claimed by one such as himself. However, despite her atrocious scent he could tell she did not wish to be claimed and it brought out a playful almost teasing side of himself that he had not even known he possessed. With a grin, he stalked to the girl, keeping his footsteps heavy so that she could hear them and turning to look at him her heart pounding with fear, apprehension and surprisingly…nervousness, the kind that came with expectation and wanting.

Sesshomaru's step faltered, his nose twitching at the slight scent that drifted up from the young girl. It was of fear and mixed with desire…and the compelling twitch of innocence. He shook his head to clear the appealing smell, but it was too late, he could feel his beast surfacing, climbing from its state of sleep. It had been hibernating for a long while now, the last time it had shown itself had been the last time he had been within his father's presence.

He growled softly, briefly losing his consciousness and finding himself pressing the girl into the door, his hand having lifted one smooth thigh hitched up over his hip, his mouth pressing into her own while both her hands were above her head, held firmly within his grip.

Rin groaned, scared by the speed with which he had moved. She had heard numerous times of the agility, power, strength and virility of demon males yet to see it first hand was something else entirely. She shivered against him, feeling his blatant arousal pressing against her through the material of their clothing. The pressure of his lips lessened and she opened her eyes to look up at eyes becoming red at the edges, his teeth lengthening into fangs as seconds ticked by. Rin released a shaky sigh, knowing that by the nights end she would no longer be innocent to the ways of being possessed by a man…well a demon.

Sesshomaru pressed his nose into the girl's neck, trying to smell her scent and not the acquired scent of the odious town in which she had lived for so long, purring when it came to him, a soft, soothing, innocence that appealed to his beast, yet it growled disliking the other scents.

Picking up the girl in his arms, he carried her to the porcelain bath that had been delivered earlier by a servant. He stood beside the tub and lowered the girl to her feet; she trembled, unable to meet the red tinged eyes of the demon male before her. She did not flinch when his hand moved to her chest, ripping her dress from the tip of her breasts to her navel, pushing the dress from her shoulders and allowed it to fall to her feet.

She shivered knowing he was looking down at her body, a body no man had ever seen. She had never been able to afford a plentiful supply of undergarments; leaving the few she possessed for the times she experienced her monthly flux. Tears filled her eyes as red took over even more of his eyes, he growled softly, lifting her body and lowering her into the tub. Rin gasped, as the warmth engulfed her. She was not allowed many baths; much less a warm bath and the feeling as well as the scented bath engulfed her in happiness unlike any she had ever known.

She felt the touch of his hands and jumped, looking up to the smirk on his lips.

"Tonight…I will take you…I will imprint upon your body that it will remember my touch no matter how many men, human or demon, come after me…!"

His kiss was deep, his lips soft and his tongue rough, probing into the delicacy of her lips. She stiffened trying to meet the strokes of his tongue, of his body sliding upon hers.

"Please…" she whispered, her tongue flicking against one sharp canine, drawing blood.

"Ouch…" she moaned, but he had moved, kissing from her lips to her cheek and down to her neck. She shivered, _was this the pleasure that had enraptured her mother and Yura? _Rin wondered, feeling the liquid seep between her legs…surely…she would be ravished.

_But that will make a baby…_a voice claimed in her head. And she gasped, stiffening beneath him. He seemed to be too caught up to notice that she was no longer responding to his kisses nor the skillful moment of his fingers.

Rin struggled against him, thinking of what she could do to distract him enough to throw him from her when she felt the gentle brush of his fangs against the tender skin of her neck. Her eyes widened.

_What is he doing? _She thought to herself but her thought died as she felt the piercing pain of his fangs breaking the skin of her neck. Her fingers sinking into the solid, ripples of muscle along his back, scream lodging in her throat at the pain she felt. She swallowed the scream, as her eyes swam with tears. Sesshomaru froze his straight, slender nose twitching before he lifted his bloodied mouth to look down on his newly marked mate.

Rin trembled, her eyes widening as she looked up at eyes glowing red. He looked concerned with his furrowed brows, concerned yet monstrous with her blood dripping from his lips and down his chin with his red eyes.

"Get off!" she cried and swung at him, an unknown strength she had never possessed knocking him to the floor and to Rin's stunned disbelief; he remained in a still position.

"Good lord have I killed him?" she wondered and fell to the floor to feel the pulse at the base of his neck, sighing softy when she felt the steady beat of his pulse. Her heart racing, she quickly donned her dress and then the beautiful young woman scrambled over to the table and gathered half the gold pieces there into the pockets of her dress.

"Forgive me…" she whispered looking back and ran from the room with a moment's hesitation, moving swiftly to her room she threw her few precious belongs into a bag made of cloth and crept from the Inn into the cold night, a shawl around her shoulders and the blood still wet upon her neck, and hoping it would be the last she would ever see of the golden eyed beauty she had robbed.

00000

**A/N: Wow that update took a while…hopefully more to come soon. ^_^ **

**Please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4: My Mate

**Sesshomaru, My Cold Lord **

**Chapter 4 – My Mate **

Red eyes snapped open with alarming clarity. Healed from the wound inflicted from its mate, the demon rose to its feet speedily and snarled, bringing an elegant hand to brush its jaw line. His newfound mate had harmed him in fear and the demon whined, normally when a demon of his caliber mated a lesser being, such as a mortal or even a weaker demon, the female would be endowed with certain attributes in order to protect themselves. It seemed his wench had inherited his incredible strength, and for that he was proud, it meant, since she had been able to harm him, that she would be able to defend herself against lesser demons if not the elite who possessed speed and strength. The demon smirked, fading back into unconsciousness as he let the dominant host awaken from his slumber with his memories of the night flooding his mind, feeling a savage glee with his choice in a mate.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

_That Bitch! _He snarled, at the memories.

"_How could you choose a harlot for our mate?" _he snarled at his demon, blistering in anger as the demon chuckled in the dark recesses of his mind.

He cursed beneath his breath. He had to find her...a missing mate made a vulnerable demon.

Calming his nerves, the dog demon took a big sniff of his surroundings, filtering the putrid scents of the fishing town in order to find his mate. It would be far easier to find her scent now that he had claimed her and he smirked to himself as already his demon senses located his human…well, mostly human mate…

Sesshomaru turned to collect his purse and coins and stopped short. His jaw clenching tightly as he realized that not only was his mate a trallop, she was also a thief. As disgusted as he was with the thought that he was now bound to this woman until her death, he smirked at the thought of his father's reaction and as his imagination continued to play, he became even more and more pleased with the woman his beast had chosen. She would certainly give his father and apoplexy. Feeling a sense of accomplishment and a newfound urge to return to his home and present his mate to his father, Sesshomaru marched to the window of the Inn leaping gracefully to the filthy streets below as though he had no body mass, not even stirring a puddle as he came to rest on both feet, intent on finding his mate.

0000

Shivering, Rin clutched the cloth bag she had fashioned from an old skirt to her chest, wishing that the sun would hurry and rise. She has decided to leave the only home she had ever known, opting to wait on the Cargo ship, maybe they would allow her passage to some place far away where she could start her life over. In a place where no-one knew her past or wanted to judge her, where she could have a normal life, a husband, become a mother…

Feeling a burning sensation at the junction of her neck and shoulders where the lord had bitten her, Rin hissed, bringing dainty hands roughened from years of work to feel the tender, bruised skin. She moaned, bringing her faded garments closer around her slender frame.

_Will I ever lose this mark…?_ She thought to herself. And jumped when a deep voice came from above her…

"Till death do us part…_mate…" _slurred the silver haired, golden eyed demon lord from above her…standing on the wall of the Alley with his arms folded at his chest with a looked of murder on his beautiful aristocratic features.

Rin gasped, stumbling back and away from him as though she had seen a ghost.

He smirked, coming to land gracefully only about three feet away from her as she attempted to scurry away from him.

"Surprised to see me alive...?" he asked, smirking cockily when he saw her eyes widen. "I am sorry to say you can't kill your mate so easily." He admitted, watching as she tried to rise…to turn and run. It angered a primitive side in him, and before he knew it he had her by the throat against the wall of the alley, her legs dangling two feet from the ground while her arms clutched at the one the tightened upon her neck.

"Did you think I would let you escape so easily? You have insulted this Sesshomaru, attempted to harm him, stolen from him and worse…tempted my Beast to mark you. A being lesser than even the average human!" he spat, releasing her into a crumpled mess as she coughed and struggled to breathe, when she seemed to have regained her breathe she turned blazing eyes up at him. Eyes that spoke of fear, hatred and surprisingly, rebellion.

"What does that mean…mate?" she asked, surprising him further.

"You do not know what a mate is?" he asked, his face shifting from the usual look of plain indifference and boredom to one of shock and awe.

Rin flushed, knowing he must think her a complete and utter fool. Of course she wouldn't know what a mate was; she had only ever met lesser demons who came to find whoring wenches and to drink ale and whiskey. She had never even come across the term mate before.

"A mate is a demon's lifelong partner. Some demons will chose to cheat on their mates, others will only ever have one mate in their entire lifetimes. But the bond between mates can only be broken with death." _A mate is only taken when something deep within one person pulls that within another. _He thought but he did not reveal it to her, he had already revealed more than enough. Rin's eyes were wide as she thought of what he had said.

"I am bound to you…until I die?" she whispered with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Is that all you took from what I said? Humans are such simplistic creatures!" he spat in a regal and snobbish way, a way that seemed to anger Rin, causing her brown eyes to flash gold for brief second.

"Does that speak much about you my lord? A dignified superior demon lord, with a simplistic human for his mate?" she spat and in an instant she was up against the wall again with his fingers tightening about the slender frame of her neck, her own hands clutching at his wrist, trying to pry him from her. He snarled like an angry beast, red eyes flashing briefly much like the previous night.

But something in her responded to him and it was not with fear, but defiance.

"Kill me…if you…wish. Save me the…honour of being tied…to you for the…rest of my life!" she struggled out, bracing as his hand tightened upon her last word.

But then, surprisingly he released her and she crumpled to the ground. When she looked up, he had returned to the way he had been. Regal and dignified, no hint of his feral nature, his demon nature.

He smirked, "Why would I want to kill you, dear mate? That would be much too easy. You have yet to meet InuTaisho after all…" he stated and Rin frowned, pulling herself to her feet.

"I refuse to go anywhere with you!" she swore.

And once again he smirked. "I'd chose the prior unless you want to spend the rest of your pathetic life in the gallows, after all, you are a thief. I hear they hang thieves in the Americas." He said callously and Rin gasped in outrage, clenching his fist as she knew he was right.

"What do you want of me?" She demanded and saw him smile, a first, she would later come to appreciate that it was not something he did often.

"We sail at midday, you will be meeting InuTaisho as my mate. Come _human!" _he spat and turned, walking away with the expectancy that she would follow. She did, her mind churning at the mention of that name again: InuTaisho.

"InuTaisho?" she asked, struggling to keep pace with him.

"My sire. _Inquisitive Human_" he spat which annoyed her once again.

"My name is Rin!" she stated firmly, though he continued to walk and then, moments later after a silence had reigned, he responded.

"And you may address me as Lord Sesshomaru, _human_."

0000

**AN: Sorry for the delayed updates, more to come during the Holidays. I hope you all enjoy them. Please read and Review. Happy Holidays. **

**Much love, **

**Temari. **


	5. Chapter 5: Across the Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters. **

**Sesshomaru, My Cold Lord **

**Chapter 5 – Across the Sea**

Rin covered her mouth for the umpteenth time and hastened to the side of the ship, almost plunging overboard in her embarrassing attempt to empty the contents of her stomach, as she had since the moment she had come aboard.

"One would think her sea-sickness would ease in the three weeks we have been aboard this ship." Miroku said with a small chuckle. All the crew seemed to chuckle, some even pitying her every time Rin rushed to empty her stomach, for the frequency with which the small woman seemed to visit to the side of the ship was almost a sort of wager for them.

Sesshomaru frowned, utilizing his very instincts to not go to Rin's side and aid her. It was ingrained within his every being to protect her and to do what he must to ensure that she was well but despite that he resisted, not wanting to assist the harlot. He was still astounded that he had chosen such a woman for his mate. He ran long fingers through the beauty of his shimmering silver hair. Rin rose, wiping a hand across her mouth and for a moment, their eyes locked before she looked away.

He had to admit, beneath the hideous clothes and the unruly brown hair, Rin was a beauty…if a bit thin. Though with her body type she would not become much bigger, she was petite, her bone structure delicate with small hands and feet. Her skin was an ivory tone, clear and unblemished, smooth yet needing a healthy glow that would only be derived from a good diet to which she seemed to have been denied. She hustled towards the cabins, her brown hair in a thick plait that brushed against the backs of her thighs.

She had a flush to her cheeks, he assumed it was from her embarrassment and her long dark lashes swept low to hide whatever emotion she felt that would surely be revealed in her eyes. Her small nose twitched and her full lips quivered and the beast inside him purred with the urge to taste her lips, to feel her body beneath him trembling, to feel the heat of her skin against his own and the warmth of her breath against his lips…

He growled softly, shaking his head in an attempted to still the provocative thoughts his beast was having about Rin. He was disgusted in its choice of a mate; he couldn't believe it was actually attracted to her. Though he had to admit, the woman had a feisty side to her and it made him purr inside with each challenge she made to him.

In another few weeks they would arrive on the mainland. He couldn't wait to see his father's reaction to Rin. Though, the more he interacted with her the more he realized that Rin wasn't like any other woman he had ever met, at least not any other harlot. Since she had been on the ship she had avoided the crew, keeping mostly to herself and in their cabin except for when she had to release her stomach when she came for sunlight as moments ago.

"She doesn't act as a commoner does she?" Miroku asked and Sesshomaru frowned, he was right. But for the purpose he needed Rin, she needed to act her place.

0000

Rin sat down with a sigh. She hadn't expected in all her dreams that she would ever feel this way whenever she had been able to fulfill her dreams and leave via Ship. She looked at the extravagant room that she had been sharing with Sesshomaru upon the ship, it was like nothing she had ever known and she knew that it was only a taste of things to come. She wondered why he truly wanted her.

He thought her to be a whore.

The thought resulted in a pang in her heart. Why would he mate her if that was how he felt? Every night they shared a bed together yet they wouldn't touch and they wouldn't speak. Every morning he ignored her with a cold indifference, looking at her with a scornful gaze. She was surprised he even allowed her to sleep beside him, but then, he did not always sleep. Once she had asked why he slept beside her when he obviously didn't want to do so. He had been silent, but then he had said,

"This is one instinct I cannot overcome where my mate is concerned…is to protect her when she cannot protect herself, such as in sleep". He revealed to a stunned Rin.

"Thank you…" she had whispered and turned away from him.

He also saw to her needs though he didn't speak much to her or at all, and she appreciate that for he did not have too not for someone who had stolen from him, insulted him and had hurt him. Rin sighed softly, the more time she was beginning to spend with him, the more she cared for him…she had no reason to…nor could she explain it. She had never had such feelings for a man before and they frightened her for he was so cold, yet so beautiful. How could one man be so beautiful?

Brushing her bangs away from her forehead the girl sighed once again, how her feelings of hatred had changed so rapidly in the few weeks they had spent together? It made no sense…these emotions.

With another deep sigh, Rin settled on the bed willing herself to fall asleep.

Clenching his jaw on deck, Sesshomaru struggled against the emotions Rin made him feel, calling out to him. He released a sharp growl; someone had to teach her about the mating bond otherwise she was bound to drive him insane with her incessant wants. However he could not teach her, for then she would come to comprehend the power she had over him, she would test the limits of his control.

"Sesshomaru?" It was Miroku's voice that brought Sesshomaru from his thoughts, reminding him that they had been discussing matters pertaining to trade.

Then a brief shift in the wind had him raising his golden gaze to look up at the sky, the minute hairs on his arms and the back of his neck standing up.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Storm." He revealed clenching his jaw.

"Big one?" Miroku asked and Sesshomaru nodded. He curse and both men turned, intent to warn the crew and neglecting to inform the woman below deck.

0000

The sudden rocking that launched Rin from her sweet slumber and into the wall with a sickening thud, woke the young woman from blissful sleep in the most painful, unfortunate way.

"Ouch." Rin moaned, rubbing her bruised posterior. An instantaneous fear eclipsed her heart as came to the realization of what was happening. They were caught in a storm, she could tell from the sound of torrents beating overhead and the loud rumble of thunder and if that was not enough the harsh rocking of the ship would be another indication. She struggled to her feet, overwhelmed by the fear that the ship was sinking, when she, did not know how to swim.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped, wondering where he was, her heart beginning to an unfound fear for him and she could not even fathom from where it stemmed. She immediately classified it as a part of her mating instincts, those he had warned her of but she had never fully experienced. She felt compelled to find him, to make sure he was safe…within her sights.

Making her way to the deck with her dark hair that had become unraveled in sleep twirling around her body, Rin braced herself against the sides of the halls, trying to keep her balance. It was a struggle to get up the stairs and another challenge to open the door with which the wind was bracing against, giving it an added weight, still she forced the heavy thing open and it swung back to reveal a horrific scene.

The sky was darks with ominous clouds; lightning flashing so close it was as though it kissed the waves and moved toward the ship. The rain poured heavily in almost painful pelts, soaking her skin within moments. The crew men scurried across the deck, as fast as they could with the strength of the wind would allow them, battling to keep the sails host and steady. But the waves, the waves hitting against the ship was the scariest part, waves so big they were like a wall of black water crashing on and over there sides of the boat.

Moving away from the doorway lest the wind slammed it into her, Rin looked around for the flash of silver that would indicate that Sesshomaru was near, not noting the force with which she was being pushed back to the side of the ship. And then she saw him, her cold lord shirtless at the Captain's helm with his long silver hair in a pony-tail to prevent the long strands from distracting him. He seemed so beautiful and fierce and for a moment, their eyes locked. Gold and brown met and held with the flash of lightning, a message passing between them that neither could decipher which both attributed to their newfound and ever growing mate's bond.

And then his eyes widened. "Rin!" he shouted his voice a roar almost as loud as the thunder and as strong as the sea, holding a hint of fear she had never heard from him before. Turning, Rin's eyes widened to meet the wall of water almost ten feet above her head. She only had time to gasp, only had time to take a deep breath before it sweep over her.

And when Sesshomaru looked again to where she had stood, Rin was gone.

0000

Sesshomaru had assumed Captaining the ship as the storm had worsened; it was his ship after all and who better to Captain at that pivotal time that the strong demon Lord. He had led many men through battle and many through it storm, this would be another such feat for him. However, it was unlike any other storm he had ever faced. The winds were strong and blistering, the skies cursing bloody murder and lashing against him with bolts of lightning, the waves of the sea attempting to break his ship apart. The warmth of his blood aided in preventing a chill from the cold of the rain upon his shirtless frame, had he been a human, he would have surely started to shake uncontrollably already.

He was determined to beat the storm however despite his beast's instance on ensuring that Rin was safe below deck. He had hissed at it, dismissing its whines as Rin was the least of his concern, for he knew she slept safely below deck; Until he had looked away from the Sea and seen her.

She had looked stunning, clad in the simple white gown, clinging to her due to the intensity of the rain. Every curve of her body, her breasts, her slender waist, the apex of her thighs and her long, shapely legs were exposed to him. And her hair, her long darks hair was pasted against her scalp, molding to her body and coming to rest at mid-thigh in what had once been a thick plait buts were now clustered together and curling. Their eyes locked at the very moment, the lightning struck the ways and there was an instantaneous relief and fear from his beast, he assumed she felt the same. It had to be the bond from the mating, a mating that had yet to be completed.

He was just about to yell at the crazy ningen when he saw the wave rose above and knew, without any sliver of a doubt, that Rin would be taken from him and his heart missed a beat.

_She can't swim. _"Rin!" he cried, watching as she turned…and in a moment was gone.

0000

_**A few weeks before **_

"_I do not think…I shall be able to cross the plank." Rin whispered, her voice was barely audible and held a hint of fear his Beast instantly recognized however he ignored it and turned to her with an irritated look in his bright gold eyes, though his face remained a stoic mask. _

"_You sought to escape this Sesshomaru via ship did you not? How did you plan to board?" he asked. _

_Rin cowered away from him, away from the plank, looking at it. _

"_I didn't think it was such a thin thing. I thought it was huge and wide, that I would be so close to the water. _

"_This is a Cargo ship, human and unfortunately the Cargo has already been loaded, the only thing keeping my Ship docked is you and I." he stated firmly but Rin made no movements towards him or the plank. _

"_I-I c-cant!" she whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes, causing a slight frown to mar his elegant brows. _

"_Is it that you fear the ship or the plank?" he asked. _

"_Neither. I fear the Sea." She whispered softly and he frowned this time. _

"_Why is that…?" he asked. _

"_When I was a child, I almost drowned. Since then I have been too frightened of it to learn how to swim. The very thought of falling back into its darks depths…scares me as nothing else." she revealed and he rolled his eyes insensitively. _

"_Come human!" he said and grabbed her arm; Rin let out a shocked screams, watching as she rose further and further from the dock. She clutched at Sesshomaru, but just as it had begun it was over. She didn't know whether he had jumped or he had flown, but the regal demon lord deposited her unceremoniously upon the deck and proceeded to walk to the Cabin which would be their room. _

0000

"Miroku take the Wheel!" Sesshomaru said with a shout. His response was immediate, his sentence to Miroku his last conscious action outside of retrieving his mate. His pupils glazed over and his eyes assumed a glowing red as he launching into the arm, falling into the rough ways an enormous silver dog crashing through the water in search of its mate.

He scanned the waves for white, anything that would reveal to him where Rin had been taken. And then he saw it, her skin bobbing in the distance before she went beneath the waves. He charged after her, watching as she surfaced again, before she went under from the force of the waves and stayed there. The evil part of him, the part that was mostly Sesshomaru and not the beast, wanted to let her drown, after all she was changing him, forcing him to feel; fear, anguish, uncontrollable lust…worry, things he had no reason feeling. He was much too cold to survive with such fickle emotions, soon he would be experiencing love and it would be the end of him, much like it had been to his mother. However, the side of him that was dominant at that time, his Beast assumed control, its only goal was to protect Rin, to save her, even at the risk to their own life.

The demon focused on the bond it had with the female, a part of its baser instincts Sesshomaru completely ignored using its superior eyes to see in the darkened depths of the Sea. He saw her, the flash of white fading in down into the depths of the ocean, her life force draining with each inch she went. He dived after her, covering a good distances despite the fact that he was in his true demon form. His species were after all natural born swimmers.

He had her delicately within his mouth in moments, pushing his massive paws to the surface and breaking through to see her was probably a mile away from his ship. With effortless ease, he tossed the unconscious body in the air, catching it in his arms as he transformed, orbing to the ship and landing on the deck in a graceless way unnatural to him. Rin wasn't breathing, her lungs were filled with water and her skin was pale, brutally cold from the freezing depths that had enveloped her.

He pressed firm hands to her chest, cover her cold bluish lips with his own and breathing air into her body, repeating the process to no avail as he tried to return her to the world of the living.

"You will not die while you have yet to complete the tasks I have asked of you Rin!" he swore, pressing harder against the delicate frame of her ribs, afraid to put more pressure lets her crush her bones with his strength.

Suddenly, coughed…spitting up water. Turning her head to the side, Sesshomaru gave her room to discharge the revolting sea water that filled her lungs and stomach. She turned tired eyes to him when she had finished.

"Sesshomaru…" she uttered softly and once again fell back into an unconscious state.

"Stupid human!" he whispered with a sigh of relief.

In the morning, after they had survived the storm, while the demons rested and the humans of the crew who had been below deck were now manning the deck, Sesshomaru's demon sat by the bed as Rin sleep, writhing with fever from her ordeal as he wiped the sweat from her brow. The demon whined softly with each moan from her lips, hoping that she would overcome the fever. But it would be a few more weeks and finally landfall before Rin was once again back to her normal state and by that time, it was obvious to nor only the two but to Miroku and the crew that their relationship had changed but also that Sesshomaru's demon was now a lot more closer to the surface than normal and that made him dangerous.

**A/N: Next Chapter, Meet InuTaisho. This story has some rushed chapters and some really laid back ones, sorry for that. But it's all in the context of the story. I should warn you from now, there will be a very graphic rated M scene coming up soon. Not for Children. **


	6. Chapter 6: My Sire

**Chapter Summary: Sesshomaru returns to his homeland with Rin in tow. After giving her a make over, he formally introduces her to his father. Rin soon becomes friends with his former intended; Sango. It is a struggle for Rin to adjust however, it is obvious someone doesn't wish for her to do so. **

**Sesshomaru, My Cold Lord **

**Chapter 5: His Sire **

"I shall miss you my lord, please come to visit." She begged embracing the young lord, uncaring that it was inappropriate for a lady of her now title and rank. Miroku chuckled, returning her embrace until he saw the chilling look his friend had bestowed upon him. He chuckled further and realized the girl, she was not as Sesshomaru thought her to be and he could not wait until his ice lord of a friend discovered the wonderful delight of the woman he had mated.

"I shall certainly come to visit my lady, I am but riding distance away. Now I fear your lord grows impatient…" he said and the girl turned to look at the silver haired demon lord awaiting her at the steps to his carriage. She sighed and flashed a sad smile at Miroku before scampering off to Sesshomaru who aided her into the horse attached vehicle.

Rin peered from the carriage windows with keening interest. She could not contain her excitement, or her joy in knowing that once again her feet graced solid ground even if said ground was in a land halfway across the world, across the Seas.

She leaned back against the seat, looking at her husband with hooded eyes. Their relationship, if one could be called it as such was strained and had been…different since the day he had saved her. Ever since that night and the days that followed, she had come to see him in a different light. She had thought him to be so cold, heartless, but the demon who had saved her, whose beast had wiped the sweat from her brow and had warmed her body with his own, fed her broth when she could not but utter her own name, could certainly not be the same demon lord who now would not spare her a glance of even indifference.

Rin brought her gaze to the lavishly decorated buildings, so tall and elegant in design. Intricate arches, elegant structures of marble and glistening metals carved out to reflect a magnificent history, stories of battles of conquering heroes, noble lords and beasts that now chose to remain in a form similar to that of humans. But what astonished Rin were the streets, the paved roadways, the immaculately dressed individuals in a wide array of styles. Some wore kimonos with a myriad of patterns, while others chose to wear a more western garb such as Sesshomaru, in his fitted trousers, simple white shirt and fitted brown jacket. It spoke nothing of his wealth, but his regal bearing was all that he needed. Rin glanced down upon her shabby, over-sized gown self-consciously, would she ever be able to look as well as the women she had seen on the streets? She doubted it, a change of clothes could not make a peasant into a noble, or rather a thief into a duchess.

"Is this the way to your home, my lord?" she asked politely. She had begun to address him quite formally, with Miroku as her teacher aiding her in the knowledge of etiquette and mannerism; though he often complemented her on how graceful she acted, as though she had been a court lady all her life. It often brought a blush to cheeks, for Rin had never truly been complimented before however, in her heart she wished the words came from the lips of her husband for even a glance from him made her heart race. She could not explain it, she did not understand, he had done nothing for her to love him and yet her heart already sang praises in his name. It had happened so soon, she had even tried to blame the bond he had forced upon her, but when she was honest with herself she had to admit, the moment she had awoken to see his face above her…her feelings had begun to change since then.

"No. You must be suitably garbed before you are presented to my sire. There is a fine seamstress who awaits our arrival." Sesshomaru answered and Rin flushed in embarrassment, mentally chastising herself. Of course Sesshomaru would not want to present her to his father, looking as though she did, in a faded gown, many sizes too large with multiple patches, worn shoes that had seen better years, for she had been wearing them since she was a young girl, the first and only gift she had gotten that she had never had to work her fingers to the bone for.

The carriage rambled to a halt in front of a quaint shop of bright yellow with red shutters and a large sign hanging from two beams erupting from the ground to its side. Rin flushed, looking to her husband as he stepped from the carriage with the opening of the door by the footman. He proceeded to extend an arm towards her, gentlemanly custom dictating he aid her from the carriage to which he did. Rin bit her lip as she stepped down, her delicate fingers smoothing away at her disheveled dress.

"This shop belongs to Madame Kaede, she is the finest seamstress in these parts, the quickest too." Sesshomaru told her rather nonchalantly, as he entered the shop. Rin raised one finely carved eyebrow.

"And how do you know so much of Ladies' wear, my lord?" Rin asked with a uniquely sarcastic tone to her voice, bordering almost on jealousy. Sesshomaru gave a hint of a smile, locking his golden eyes to hers. Rin halted, unnerved by his gaze that seem to go straight through her core, touching her to her very soul and she couldn't help the racing of her heart.

"I am sure you will find the answer to that question in time Rin." He said softly and an arm ca,e around her shoulder pulling her gently into the shop where, they came face to face with Madame Kaede herself instead of one of her attendants as Sesshomaru had been expecting.

"Kaede…" Sesshomaru acknowledge to the elderly woman with the wrinkled face and wise old eyes studying the lord from beneath thin lashes.

"Lord Sesshomaru…It has been a long time. To what do I owe the great pleasure of your presence?" asked the older woman with a glint in her eyes and the hint of a smile ghosting her lips. Sesshomaru smirked, pushing Rin in front of him.

"I need you to build her an entire trousseau. You may bestow her with everything you have already made today, and send the rest when you are through."

The woman finally turned light brown eyes circled with white to look at Rin. Her thing lips held a hint of a smile and for a moment, Rin felt like hiding behind Sesshomaru however she resisted the urge, cocking her chin with an element of pride. This indeed caused the old woman to smile.

"Mated at last Sesshomaru…and this one is feisty, finally someone strong enough to deal with your demon!" she teased mercilessly, which drew forth a snarl from Sesshomaru as well as a flashing of his red eyes. Rin jumped in fear, but it only seemed to make the lady laugh even harder. As though she had no fear for this fearsome beast at all.

"Leave the chit with me for four hours, and I shall guarantee you shall have a lady when you return." She assured and with a snort, Sesshomaru was gone.

0000

Rin bit her lip as the comb raked through her now unknotted hair, and tender scalp. Normally extremely conscientious of bodily grooming, her weeks of illness at Sea had left her too weak to brush her hair daily as she normally would and now the long brown tresses were knotted and pale. The old woman, Kaede had seen it fit to deal with it having taken her measurements and disappeared. She had taken her to a secret room where she was stripped nude and deposited into a warm bath, with her hair washed and her skin scrubbed as she had never been scrubbed before by a maid who went by the name of Eri. After which she had been dried and clothed in chemise made of silk with embroidered hems that seemed to be sewn with golden thread. She marveled at how exquisite it was.

Rin gave a sigh as finally a gentle hand went through her hair, coating it with a lovely smelling oil she had never smelt before, something she was sure she would have never been able to afford. After which another maid, Yuki, entered the room, taking with her a heated iron to curl the mass of her now luxurious brown hair. When she was down and her hair was oiled once again, Kaede returned to the room in hand a flowing silk the likes of which Rin had never seen before. She gasped, delicate fingers moving to her throat.

"I-Is that…f-for me?" she whispered in disbelief, lifting wide doe-like eyes to the elderly woman and watching as a softness came to her weathered features.

"Of course child, only the best for the mate of a Daiyokai." The old woman said with a smile, and Rin frowned.

"What is the difference between a normal Yokai and a Daiyokai?" Rin asked and heard Yuki and Eri gasp, Kaede however only chuckled.

"How innocent you are young one…" She said moving towards the girl and turning her in a position to fit the dress to her petite frame.

"Daiyokai are the most powerful demons in existence. They are much smarter, stronger and faster than ordinary Yokai. They live much longer live spans. They are the only demons alive that when mated to a human, can increase the lifespan of their mates to match their own." The old woman whispered close to Rin's ear, and the girl's eyes widened with every word.

"…And your mate is one of six Daiyokai in left in existence…"

0000

Clad in an entirely different ensemble, Sesshomaru peered at the ring within his hand. As was human custom, he would befit her with a ring of engagement, so that humans would know they were married as demons could sense. He also procured a diamond necklace for her, with earrings to match, everything to turn the peasant into the duchess at least for his father to assume. He smirked at the thought of his sire's face when he told him Rin was a whore he had mated on impulse. With that he returned to Kaede's, stepping through the back with a glower at the woman assisting at the front of the shop and came to a halt upon finding her scent.

She was being obscured by Kaede, who wore a devilish smirk he had come to know that she had outdone herself and then the chubby older woman stepped aside and Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. His beast, purred.

She wore pink. That was all he could think, a delicate, soft shade that brought out the elegant glow of her pale skin, befitting her with an air of innocence, an innocence he was almost tasting, smelling, yet he dismissed it as the scent of her truly being clean and what a scent it was. Fresh, wondrous, calming yet seductive, as though she was the embodiment of vanilla and lilacs, a soft wafting scent. Golden eyes travelled over the delicate ridges of the straight dress to the point where her bodice began, cupping her slender waist and showing full breasts to the top of the dress where beautiful skin continued to her long graceful neck, flawless save for his mating mark.

He followed the delicate curve of her jaw line, full, deliciously pink wide lips, a small button nose with cheeks flushed from his scrutiny, and her eyes…they were highlighted with charcoal, a trend at the time, emphasizing the brilliant orbs, her long lashes flaring out with an elegance she seemed to exude and her hair, which had never seemed as long, or as lustrous had a small bang covering her face the rest pulled back and tied together at the nape of her neck and then cascading down to her hips in a mass of curls.

"Are you pleased my lord?" Kaede questioned.

"Hn." He acknowledged, walking over to Rin, he slipped the ring over her finger and retrieved the necklace from his coat pocket, slipped it over her neck before handing her the earrings.

"Come human, Father awaits and he is impatient." He stated and turned on his heel, expecting her to follow.

When they had left, Eri looked to her employer.

"Lady Kaede, how did you come to know a Daiyokai?" she questioned, her voice laced with curiosity. And the old woman smiled in remembrance.

"A long time ago, I was his lover…" she stated and turned, walking away from the gaping expressions of her employees.

0000

Rin watched in fascination as the carriage travelled through the city, leaving it behind as the countryside came more and more into view. It was a different world to her, as had the city had been. She had spent her entire life in a dreary sea-port town, and now, to see the lush vegetation, the hills in the distance was so very different from anything she had ever known. She smiled, inhaling deeply the fresh country air, basking in her joy, grateful, though she had not been given a choice, that she had seen such sights. She was so caught up in her joy she did not notice that the carriage had began lulling her to sleep until a sudden jerk a few hours later, had her jumping up from a muscular thigh and looking into burning gold eyes.

"We are here." He said simply, alighting from the carriage and missing her blush of embarrassment. A footman extended his arm to aid her from the carriage and Rin thanked him with a smile and turned to look at what would be her home, and froze. In her entire lifetime, Rin had never seen anything as beautiful or as large as the house before her. It was magnificent and much too large to be called a house, it was a castle. Graceful marble pillars extended from the base of the ground to the roof, so tall in height Rin was certain they were at least twenty feet or more, all six of them. But she had no time to gawk at the splendor of the home for Sesshomaru had grasped her arm and was pulling her to the steps, as she looked back, noting the eloquent lawns that stretched beyond the eyes could see, numerous buildings and various individuals in uniform pausing in reference to Sesshomaru, to them…for she was his mate now. She raise incredulous eyes at the man pulling her, it was as though she were in a dream, why her?

He brought her to a room which was beautiful, wide and spacious with a humongous crystal chandelier hanging from the rafters in the ceilings as high as the pillars had been outside, and it also revealed a large, winding stair case with a rest of the finest wood and the bars of the railing made of what seemed to be gold. The affluence was astounding to one such as her who had barely had anything to eat many days.

"This is the family estate, my father will he here shortly. I am sure he has sensed my presence and if he has not…" he trailed off and flared his aura, the strength and presence so intimidating every human within the mansion felt it with the sickening of their stomach, including Rin who gasped and clutched her abdomen.

"My Lord!" came two enthusiastic calls, breaking Sesshomaru from his trance and giving Rin and the others a blessed reprieve.

She turned to the source, it was a short green imp with a bald head and a bird's beak, dressed neatly in a Butler's uniform, and upon his shoulder in a similar uniform and not an inch in height was a flea demon.

"The flea is Myoga, my father's personal Butler. The Kappa is mine, its name is Jaken." He revealed much to her astonishment, she had never expected him to be open in anything outside of to achieve his purpose.

"It is so good to see you my lord!" said Jaken enthusiastically, to Sesshomaru's ignorance.

"And who is this lovely young Miss my lord?" Myoga asked and Rin blushed, and Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Where is my father? I am certain he felt my aura!" he spat and the flea trembled.

"He is with Lord Myoga, my lord" Jaken answered and Rin's face registered confusion.

"There are two Myogas?" she asked softly and the flea chucked.

"Yes my dear unfortunately, one of us is bound by eternal servitude while the other is a wealthy titled lord, however, you may call him Lord Ryuukotsei, which is his given name before he changed it after the Unification. But only us who have lived through it call him that." Myoga answered, and Rin nodded in understanding however before she could speak once again three figures began their descent down the stairs.

Sesshomaru smirked at he watched his elder descend, he had always been told he was a mirror image of his father and it often angered him for it was true. There were very few differences between the two daiyokais in looks however there was the single blue stripes against his father's cheeks when compared to his double purple ones, and well as the obvious wisdom behind his father's golden eyes and that his father's perpetual habit of keeping his long silver strands in a ponytail at the top of his head in comparison to Sesshomaru who wore his hair often out or in a thick braid.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to his father's longtime friend Ryuukotsei, a short, rotund ancient with green eyes and yellow irises, the trademark of a dragon. Sesshomaru paid no heed to the man's humanoid form for dragons were noted as having never been able to maintain true humanoid forms for the sheer masses of energy and power that had to be contained, however, Ryuukotsei as one of the daiyokais left alive had found a way to keep the form. Beside them, was Sango, Ryuukotsei's daughter, born to him from a celestial maiden, very powerful in her own right and well sought after. The girl did not have a demonic form, and for the most part looked human except for her pointed ears, however, beneath her beautiful exterior she was deadly with all the powers of both parents.

Rin gasped as she noted Sesshomaru's look-a-like, could this man really be his look-a-like? She wondered, her eyes moving over the other gentleman and resting on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was tall and slender with pale, glowing skin, her features perfect and her movements elegant with rich dark hair trailing from her ponytail, her rich dark eyes glimmering with amusement, with a bright shade of pink upon her upper lids.

"Sesshomaru, you certainly took your time in returning. I had began to wonder if I would have to retrieve you from that wretched place myself!" Inutaisho spat as the trio came to the base of the stairs.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Well, you could have certainly tried." He replied and Rin looked from one Yokai to the next, the tension between the two was so think it could not be cut if one tried!

"Typical of you Sesshomaru, your disrespect to your sire is boundless. Regardless, you are my heir and I with all of us present. We can discuss your impending nuptials." Inutaisho states, and watched as his son smirked once again.

"For once we agree on something father. I am sure your noses are working correctly for you must smell the scent of my _ningen _chest!" he spat with a crooked smiled and turned to Rin, his expression making her heart race, which early Yokai present could hear like the beating a drum. Pulling Rin to his side, and clutching her hand with her ring in hand, he turned to his father as three pairs of eyes turned to look down at the gold diamond upon her third finger.

"Rin, may I introduce you to my father, Lord of the Western lands, Duke of Rochester and former Duke of Kensington, Inutaisho, and Father, My lord Ryuukotsei, lady Sango…may I introduce to you all to the lady Rin, my American wife…and mate?" he said and pushed her hair aside, showing the blatantly obvious mating mark upon her neck. Rin gulped as three pairs of eyes turned towards her, one dark in surprising relief, another green/gold in surprise and another gold that was bleeding red with anger.

Rin gulped again. _O my. _

0000

A/N: Finally exams are over and I am on break. Now I can work on my stories. I have been away from Fanfic for a little while, but not to worry, I intend to come back with a BANG, beginning with the chapter, as well as one for Divine intervention. Finishing Saving me completely and uploading some new stories. ^_^

Please remember to read and review my loves.

Temari Asura.


End file.
